Bags, satchels, purses, softcases, backpacks, side packs, hip packs, fanny packs, messenger bags and bags in general may be used for storing and or transporting electronic equipment or other valuables. Such bags and cases must have handles, straps, or other means to carry them. Often straps are positioned over the shoulder or around the user's neck. If the straps are not ergonomically well-designed carrying the bag or case by its strap may be uncomfortable for the user. Consumers desire to purchase bags and cases that not only properly store the intended contents, but that are also comfortable to carry. Embodiments of the present invention provide novel straps that adjust to the user's body structure to make a bag or case more comfortable to carry.